how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to configure the Linux kernel/arch/arm/mach-ixp4xx
Howto configure the Linux kernel / arch / arm / mach-ixp4xx ---- ARCH_IXP4XX *'Option:' ARCH_SUPPORTS_BIG_ENDIAN **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y Intel IXP4xx Implementation Options "IXP4xx Platforms" : This entry is placed on top because otherwise it would have : been shown as a submenu. *'Option:' MACH_NSLU2 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) "NSLU2" if !(MACH_IXDP465 || MACH_IXDPG425 || ARCH_IXDP425 || ARCH_ADI_COYOTE || ARCH_AVILA || ARCH_IXCDP1100 || ARCH_PRPMC1100 || MACH_GTWX5715) **: Say 'Y' here if you want your kernel to support Linksys's NSLU2 NAS device. For more information on this platform, see http://www.nslu2-linux.org *'Option:' ARCH_AVILA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Avila **: Say 'Y' here if you want your kernel to support the Gateworks Avila Network Platform. For more information on this platform, see . *'Option:' ARCH_ADI_COYOTE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Coyote **: Say 'Y' here if you want your kernel to support the ADI Engineering Coyote Gateway Reference Platform. For more information on this platform, see . *'Option:' ARCH_IXDP425 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) IXDP425 **: Say 'Y' here if you want your kernel to support Intel's IXDP425 Development Platform (Also known as Richfield). For more information on this platform, see . *'Option:' MACH_IXDPG425 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) IXDPG425 **: Say 'Y' here if you want your kernel to support Intel's IXDPG425 Development Platform (Also known as Montajade). For more information on this platform, see . *'Option:' MACH_IXDP465 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) IXDP465 **: Say 'Y' here if you want your kernel to support Intel's IXDP465 Development Platform (Also known as BMP). For more information on this platform, see . : : IXCDP1100 is the exact same HW as IXDP425, but with a different machine : number from the bootloader due to marketing monkeys, so we just enable it : by default if IXDP425 is enabled. : *'Option:' ARCH_IXCDP1100 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on ARCH_IXDP425 **default y *'Option:' ARCH_PRPMC1100 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) PrPMC1100 **: Say 'Y' here if you want your kernel to support the Motorola PrPCM1100 Processor Mezanine Module. For more information on this platform, see . : : Avila and IXDP share the same source for now. Will change in future : *'Option:' ARCH_IXDP4XX **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on ARCH_IXDP425 || ARCH_AVILA || MACH_IXDP465 **default y : : Certain registers and IRQs are only enabled if supporting IXP465 CPUs : *'Option:' CPU_IXP46X **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on MACH_IXDP465 **default y *'Option:' MACH_GTWX5715 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Gemtek WX5715 (Linksys WRV54G) **depends on ARCH_IXP4XX **: board is currently inside the Linksys WRV54G Gateways. 425 - 266mhz 32mb SDRAM 8mb Flash slot 0 does not have a card connector soldered to the board slot 1 has an ISL3880 802.11g card (Prism54) 0 is connected to a Kendin KS8995M Switch (4 ports) 1 is the "wan" port Console UART is available on J11 as console High Speed UART is n/c (as far as I can tell) 20 Pin ARM/Xscale JTAG interface on J2 "IXP4xx Options" *'Option:' IXP4XX_INDIRECT_PCI **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Use indirect PCI memory access **: IXP4xx provides two methods of accessing PCI memory space: **: 1) A direct mapped window from 0x48000000 to 0x4bffffff (64MB). To access PCI via this space, we simply ioremap() the BAR into the kernel and we can use the standard readbwl/writebwl macros. This is the preferred method due to speed but it limits the system to just 64MB of PCI memory. This can be problamatic if using video cards and other memory-heavy devices. 2) If > 64MB of memory space is required, the IXP4xx can be configured to use indirect registers to access PCI This allows for up to 128MB (0x48000000 to 0x4fffffff) of memory on the bus. The disadvantadge of this is that every PCI access requires three local register accesses plus a spinlock, but in some cases the performance hit is acceptable. In addition, you cannot mmap() PCI devices in this case due to the indirect nature of the PCI window. **: By default, the direct method is used. Choose this option if you need to use the indirect method instead. If you don't know what you need, leave this option unselected. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux